The Matrix: Reincarnation
by LuluCalliope
Summary: The machines have fallen, but the Matrix holds many prisoner, including one who some believe is Neo's daughter and the eighth One to save humanity. Can she realize her true identity as Infinity, one of seven that can revive her parents and rescue her friends and family from the greedy Agent Smith? Rating may change. Rated for violence, action, sex, swearing, drugs, alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lulu had been having a lovely lucid dream when her alarm went off, blasting t.A.T.u.'s "Snowfalls" at full volume. She groaned, silencing the alarm as she stumbled out of bed and sat down at her desk. She was nearly awake by the time she had logged into her laptop, and wide awake when she checked her email. She had an inbox flooded with spam, letters from friends, notes from her parents, and…hello, what's this? It was a chain letter that read in the subject line: "What is the Matrix?" Although instinct told her not to open it, she double clicked on the email, opening it up.

It read in neat font, "To find the truth, the secret to the pure life where we can all be together for all eternity, join us at the following location." There was an address printed below this, and Lulu contemplated deleting this. Actually, the smart part of her knew that she shouldn't listen to any of these letters. They usually caused nothing but trouble, and she didn't want to be the victim of an Internet related incident. But this was something different…she didn't know how it was different. This was some weird gut instinct, and she never got this feeling unless it was something important. Without any more hesitation, Lulu clicked on the reply button. A small window appeared on her monitor that informed her that she wasn't allowed to reply to the sender. "Whatever," she muttered to herself, slumping over in her seat. "This better be worth my time…" She glanced at the name of the person who had sent her the email. "…Morpheus."

* * *

"If you want my money, you can forget it, mister," Lulu announced as her eyes darted around the nearly empty room. The only man in the drab building was Morpheus, the man who had invited her. He was a muscular, African American Adonis that kept his eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"Miss Adams, I don't want any money. I want to show you the truth of your life." He leaned forward in his chair—he was sitting in the only comfortable armchair in the room, and Lulu was standing by the door, prepared to make a dash for it at any moment. "You were adopted, weren't you? And your birth parents remain a mystery. What if I were to tell you that I could show you your parents and their legacy?"

"What do you mean? Are my parents alive?" Lulu asked, her heart soaring with hope. All she had been told by her surrogate mother was that her biological mother had been in some kind of car wreck when she was pregnant, hence the need for another woman to carry the child. But Lulu never met the woman or the man who had created her, given her the gift of life.

"I'm afraid not," Morpheus said gently, and Lulu's heart sank. "But I knew them in person. They were great people, and they fought for a noble cause." He stood, removed his glasses, and examined the girl in front of him. "You look just like them. You have your father's eyes." She blushed and fidgeted with a strand of her dark hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Their wishes were for you to see the world that they wanted to live in…a free world."

"But, the—"

"Everything you have been told is a lie." Morpheus insisted, returning to the armchair. He leaned forward in it as he spoke. "Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. What you know you can't explain, but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, that there's something wrong with the world. You don't know what it is, but its there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I think so," Lulu said slowly, secretly wondering if this man used this speech with all of the people he knew. "It's destiny, isn't it?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked solemnly.

"I don't know, to be honest," she snorted, leaning against a wall. "I don't even know who I am. I've been trying to figure that out for twenty-four years."

"Do you want my help?" Morpheus asked, smiling slightly. "All you have to do is suspend your disbelief and expand your horizons, for what you will learn is nothing that you could ever have expected." She didn't say anything at first, and she contemplated her options…she had many. What could she do? He made it simple for her. "I am going to offer you two pills. If you take the blue one, then this meeting will never have happened. You can return to your normal life and forget about your birthright. But if you take the red one, I can tell you everything you want to know: your real name, your parents' names, their jobs, how they met…anything." Lulu bit her lip and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "The options are both reasonable, Miss Adams," he continued. "A man I knew once said that ignorance is bliss. And I won't lie to you: there are things that you may not want to know about your parents. But the truth isn't always pretty. That's the way of life."

"It doesn't really matter what the truth is," Lulu muttered. "My parents are dead."

"What if I told you that there was a way to bring them back?" Morpheus asked, and all of the alarms went off in her head. This man was either brilliant…or insane. And Lulu's normally silent gut was speaking up again, screaming at her that this was a dangerous man to be with if you were his enemy. "All you have to do is take the red pill," he added, extending his right hand towards her. In the palm of it, there was a tiny, red pill.

"What's in it?" She demanded, not trusting this man enough to take any suspicious medicine from him. And she didn't want to start taking new drugs…not after all the time spent in rehabilitation…

"Tracer systems that will help us locate you in the real world," he replied nonchalantly, and Lulu began to lean more towards him being insane.

But then again, Lulu was not known for having a stable mind. She was prone to suicidal tendencies—that's what led to her being sent away to the mental ward.

"I only have one more question before I do anything else you say," she whispered, finally accepting the pill from him, but not bringing it up to her mouth. "What were my parents named? Can't you tell me?"

Morpheus laughed quietly to himself. "I can tell you what I called them," he answered. "Trinity was your mother, and Neo was your father."

* * *

_Review, please! _

_Yes, this is a sequel to the third Matrix movie, which focuses on the legacy of Neo and Trinity._

_Take the red pill and continue reading…or take the blue pill and go look at other fan fiction. But be sure to leave a review before you go._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Infinity groaned as she turned onto her back, listening to the pound of the music that never stopped in the last city on earth, Zion. The city was free, but the world would not be free until the Matrix had lost all influence over all of the humans. And in order to see that done, she would have to continue the work of her father, the great Neo, the seventh incarnation of the One—

Lulu blinked, her heart thumping in her chest. So much had changed in just a few hours. Sighing with shock and mild confusion, she let her mind wander to when she had been unplugged from the infamous Matrix and taken to the team's ship. In spite of her new freedom, the plugs in her arms and neck would stay a part of her forever. She didn't like the way they felt against her skin, like pounds of cold pennies on her warm, sensitive flesh. Her hair was gone, too, but Niobe assured her that it would grow back quicker than she thought it would. "If you are anything like your father or mother, you'll make a speedy recovery that will break all records," she mused. And after Lulu had recovered from the worst of her mental injuries and made the most adjustments to her new life, she was allowed to wander around the team's ship and meet with other team members. Aside from Morpheus, the leader, and Niobe, the doctor, there were many others: Dozer, Wire, Spark, Bug, Plug, and Monitor. She hadn't met Wire, Dozer, or Plug yet, but she had talked to everyone else.

Niobe was beautiful, simply radiant during the final months of her pregnancy. Apparently she and Morpheus had rekindled an old relationship, gotten married, and were now expecting their first child. "The Oracle says that she knows what the gender will be," Niobe explained. "But she won't tell me because she knows that I want for it to be a surprise."

Spark was twenty-two, and just as new to freedom fighting as Lulu was. But she liked him because he was down-to-earth in spite of his little eccentricities and his lovable loser persona. Her first conversation with him inspired her to accept the name "Infinity". "That looks complicated," she had remarked, taking a seat next to him. He was staring at a computer screen, which had a series of numbers trailing across it in vertical columns and rows.

"That's the Matrix," he retorted, not looking away from the computer. "It's actually simple if you know binary and if you've been looking at this for a few months. Because a series of numbers has three guidelines…just look at one," he said, jabbing a thumb at a column of digits. "What do you see? That's all there is to it: simplicity, unity, and infinity." He scratched his head and locked eyes with her for the first time. "They don't like telling the others about Cypher, but I'll tell you about him. I'm his replacement. He stabbed Morpheus and your parents in the back because he regretted taking the red pill."

"Wasn't it too late for him to take the blue one?"

"Not exactly. He went to Agent Smith and granted him information—I forget the details here—but in exchange, Smith said that he would be reinserted back inside the Matrix with no memory of it being all a lie. It's crazy out there," he said, shaking his head. "One group that you have to watch out for is the Cyphernites. They practically worship the bastard, and we have no idea how they found out about him. They want to get back inside the Matrix. My philosophy is this: once you get outside the Matrix, you can't go back in. I haven't been in there once."

"Don't you ever want to know what it's like?" Lulu asked, thinking of the nice things she missed: the green grass, the smells of honeysuckle, and melodious music in concert halls. It wasn't all bad.

"Not like that," Spark snorted. "Our world is going to be the real thing one of these days, so I'm not going to waste my time with some dumb rip-off. But I won't bore you with the details about myself. There's only one thing you probably should know, and it's this: name's Spark," he introduced, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants before offering one to Lulu. "Welcome to the team, daughter of the One," he teased, bowing low. Lulu did not smile. "What do you call yourself? You have to have an alias."

"Let her start training before you start pestering her about the low priorities," a lanky teenager snapped as she entered the room while chewing on a muffin. "She's just been disconnected, for crying out loud." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and Lulu felt a twinge of jealousy pass through her. She missed having her hair, and now this girl was showing off her long, perfect, blond locks in front of her. It was driving her insane.

"Just ignore Monitor," Spark chimed in. "She thinks she's all that and a bag of chips because she was born outside of the Matrix. You're not the only one," he called over to her.

"Bug needs to be fed," Monitor scoffed, spinning around in her chair. "I think that our guest should be the One to do it," she added, cracking a subtle joke. "Take this to him." She tossed Lulu another muffin. "He's in the last room down the hall to your right. Don't be fooled by the way he acts or looks. He's dangerous."

"Why do we have him here?" Lulu asked.

"He's great with the viruses. He's trying to feed one to Agent Smith's program so that we can all breathe a little easier," Monitor explained. "In the end, he'll make your job easier, but he's just more stress for everyone else."

"When we first met him, he didn't seem dangerous or crazy," Spark explained. "He does have some interesting beliefs, and we don't know what to think of him. But when he tried to program a Trojan horse into the Matrix, he almost killed a thousand humans. That's why we can't trust him all the time, and that's why he can't go near a computer without a gun pointed at his brains. You'll need this to get in his room," she added, throwing Lulu a key.

"I'll take you there," Spark offered, standing up and walking away from his computer.

"Then who is going to watch out for any suspicious activity in the Matrix?" Monitor demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your name is Monitor, isn't it?" Spark shot back. While they bickered, Lulu slipped away and took Monitor's directions to heart, finally reaching the prison that opened for her when she inserted the key into the lock.

"Hello, Bug," she said cautiously, stepping into the room and taking in his appearance. He had a crop of ginger hair and hazel eyes. His skin was oily in some patches and dry in others, and he had an overweight body. But she noticed through his undershirt that there were no plugs attached to his body at all.

"You were born outside of the Matrix?" She asked, handing him the muffin as she sat next to him.

"That's right," he nodded. "But I sometimes wish that I wasn't. I don't like living out here. But I get to wear chains either way, so there's not much of a difference." He shrugged. "I sometimes wonder which is worse: having a free body with no mind, or being able to think for yourself and have the chains on your body hold you in line. Hey, at least you have both freedoms that I don't. Enjoy them while you can."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the control and feeling we have in our body and mind will be lost once we die. That's what I think. I don't believe in Heaven, Hell, or Buddha. I believe in the Eternal Oblivion, which is what a person enters after death. It's not really an afterlife because your consciousness doesn't enter. It's just…nothingness. You can't feel, touch, smell, taste, hear, or think about it. You don't even know that you're there."

"You speak almost like a Cyphernite," she commented, watching the man devour his meal with his hands chained together.

"I used to be," he confessed. "That's part of the reason for why they don't trust me. They think I'll turn into that wacko and start bringing anarchy upon everyone else. We aren't all crazy, and I was sane enough to leave. I don't care if you don't believe me because I am telling you the truth. I'm a Cypher-Atheist: the only Heaven out there is the one that we can experience while we are alive, and that's if we enter the Matrix. And in the Matrix, there are multiple Gods."

Morpheus entered the room. "It's time for you to meet the Oracle, Lulu," he announced, ignoring Bug altogether. She stood up and walked to the door, relieved to have a distraction from the grim thoughts that Bug had been feeding her.

"See you around, _Lulu_," Bug called after her, putting emphasis on her real name. She paused with one foot out of the room and her hand in the doorway. Without turning to face him, she said only four words in farewell.

"My name is Infinity."

* * *

_Review, please! :)_


End file.
